Dreamland
by conflictigated101
Summary: When Amu starts to have strange dreams, even stranger things start to happen. Suddenly she's thrown in a mix of revenge, romance, and a lot of perverts. With the the fate of another world at risk, will Amu save herself or risk her life for her true love.
1. Chapter 1

Conflictiagted101-Hi everyone, so all of my friends are fanfic crazy so I thought I give it a shot at writing one. I know it may not make sense now but it will...in time.

Ikuto- I'm not in this story am I?

Amu- You hit her on the head with a baseball bat! Do you think she would put you in the story?

Ikuto- Maybe...well...did you?

Conflictiagted101-Ugh, just read the story!

Ikuto- Wait, you can't read this crap yet.

Conflictiagted101-Hey I worked hard on this and it's the first one I've ever made an-

Ikuto-Excuses, excuses

Amu- Why can't we read the story.

Ikuto-...I am surrounded by Idiots. Do the disclaimer.

Conflictiagted101-Oh yeah, whoops.

Ikuto-*Whacks her in the head with a bat again*

Amu-Iktuo, be nice. Conflictiagted101 doesn't own Shugo Chara.

_Chapter 1-An Odd Dream_

Amu's POV

"Moo, moo, moo!" Amu heard the chanting not far away from where she stood. Suddenly a breeze caused her hair to flow to the left of her waist. A few seconds later her Pervy Sense could feel the eyes of a man looking at her. She turned her head around to see who was staring at her and was surprised to meet the gaze of a purple cow. 'Okay, I'm going mental,' she thought to herself. In front of me is a purple cow. A purple cow. A purple cow. After about 30 seconds of repeating this in her head she noticed his feet, er, hoofs. They seemed to glisten in the harsh sunlight of wherever she was. It looked like he had black diamonds attached to his legs. "Erm," she started to say her gaze fixated on his hoofs. "Hi. Who and what are you?"

"I'm whoever you want me to be baby," he told her with a wink. 'Great, I'm being hit on by a cow, er, bull. What gender was that thing anyway? She pondered this thought for a while until she noticed the 'thing that goes moo' start to laugh.

"What's so funny?" she demanded in a pissed off tone. This was because she was indeed pissed off, at a certain animal for three reasons; one: because he was laughing at her, two: because he had tried to hit on her, three: because she had no idea what gender this thing was. Alas if only she had paid attention in science class when they had been discussing mammals and birds and the similarities and differences. But, as her friend Rima had put it, "I won't be a vet so why must I learn this crap." Ah Rima, you have such a blunt way of putting things. But back to the stupid cow who was now clutching his thighs in pain due to how hard he was laughing. "UGH WHAT IS IT!" I screamed in frustration.

"You," he started to say between fits of laughter. "You won't stop staring at my hooves. Wonder why? Do you just like what you see?" he snorted at this and went back to laughing. Even if I had been spacing out there like an idiot, I still didn't think it was THAT funny. A witty comment was definitely called for in a situation like this.

"No, the only thing I see is an enormous, fat, purple steak cooked to medium rare." I smirked, that had shut him up. Now he just stood there looking shocked...and scared. "Wait, I didn't mean to-" but before I could finish my sentence he was gone. In a puff of smoke, where they once stood a slaphappy, weird, purple cow, there was now a huge, tasty looking steak. I immediately felt awful as if I had turned him into that steak. But I couldn't have, could I? Then right on cue I heard a voice.

Ikuto-...

Amu-...

Conflictiagted101-Well...watcha think?

Ikuto-It sucks bad.

Conflictiagted101-HEY! You could have said that in a nicer way.

Amu-It was really random and confusing...or was it.

Conflictiagted101-*sigh* maybe fanfic just isn't my thing...NO! I will not give up before I have even posted chapter 2.

Amu-...You ate some chocolate before you wrote this, didn't you?

Conflictiagted101-*Hides chocolate* Nooooooo, what gave you that idea.

Amu-Because you're high on chocolate.

Ikuto-*Sigh* Just Read and Review so we'll get to some AMUTO fluff soon


	2. Chapter 2

__Conflictigated101-IM BACK!

Ikuto-Shut up, no one cares.

Amu-Why are you so mean to her Ikuto?

Ikuto-Cause I'm not in this story.

Conflictigated101-But you are...just not yet...kinda...UGH!

Ikuto-Just say it; am I in it, or am I not?

Conflictigated101-If I say it, it'll ruin the story.

Ikuto-So?

Amu-Ikuto! She worked hard on this story so stop nagging. Personally I like it the way it is.

Ikuto-You're just saying that cause now I can't tease you.

Conflictigated101-True, true. But you still tease her outside of the story.

Amu-You traitor! *Glares*

Ikuto-Amu! Come here!

Amu-AHHHHHH! *Runs Away*

Conflictigated101-Enjoy even though I sadly do not own Shugo Chara...yet

_Chapter 2-The Purple Cow's Brother_

Amu's POV

"Oi, Pink Volcano, why'd you turn my brother into a steak? Have you no heart? You just not only killed an innocent man, I mean bull, but my only living relative. Well, why?" he asked staring at me with deep, deep blue eyes and a very piercing gaze. For a moment I got sucked in, and then something registered deep within the part of my brain that was still working while I was looking at this gorgeous boy. He had a black shirt on that was loose enough to leave some imagination, but tight enough to tell any person walking by that this guy was ripped. He also had on some jeans and navy converse that were almost the color of his hair. That's right, his hair was a sexy, dark, navy blue color. It looked really spiky and, well, sharp but was probably silky soft. Finally forcing myself to look away, I found that he was not the only one being watched. His eyes looked over every curve, every inch of skin, every ruffle of my clothing so that after I while I started to shiver from his gaze. Finally remembering the reason I had stopped staring I snapped my hand in front of my chest.

"Hello, my face is up here," I said in a somewhat shaky voice. He looked up and smirked then started to walk away. "Hey, wait! I need to ask you two questions! Just two!" The boy stopped walking and turned back around.

"Fine," he said in an emotionless voice. 'Well aren't you just a bundle of fun' I thought.

"Okay, one: What did you just call me? two: How can he be your brother? He's a cow," I asked him in a mixture of utter confusion and fury.

"In answer to number one, your personality is like a volcano. One minute you're having a calm conversation, the next you're turning brothers into cows which brings me to question two. I don't know. See ya."

"Wait what? What do you mean you don't know?"

"I just have this gut feeling he's my brother, you know?" I tripped on a rock and fell down and hit my face on the cold concrete. I was pretty sure my face was now all scratched and bruised but that didn't matter right now.

"You mean you have honestly no idea if you are related or not but just have a feeling you are and will provide that as your explanation?" The boy simply nodded. "You've gone off your seahorse never to swim in the deep, blue sea again," I said sympathetically shaking my head. He just stared at me in confusion.

"Whatever, see ya." And this time he did manage to escape before I could ask him more questions. 'Ahhh, I'm alone again.' "Wait, you asked two extra questions. What do I get?" Huh, what on earth is he talking about. "I want payment," he demanded looking like he had just won the lottery. Again my Pervy Sense went off.

"What? How about the satisfaction of knowing you helped a poor girl find some answers," I said using my sweetest smile and coating my voice with honey.

"Nahhh, I know what I want."

Ikuto-NO, NO, NO!

Conflictigated101-What's wrong? The story was better this time wasn't it. Er, Ikuto?

Ikuto-*Holds up knife* Only I may act perverted to Amu-chan.

Amu-Ikuto, put the knife down. *Backs away*

Ikuto-No, I shall not return until the mystery, pervert boy is gone...FOREVER! *Evil laugh*

Conflictigated101-...*watches Ikuto walk out the door* I think he's lost it...poor guy.

Amu-So...who is the guy and what do I have to give him?

Conflictigated101-Oh you'll see. Please review.


End file.
